The shadows
by Doctorwhonerd8812
Summary: Damian and Eli are both mages in a distant world being attacked by shadows.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadows

By: Doctorwhonerd8812

Prologue

As the shadows moved in slowly, nothing was heard, not even a footstep. "We have found a gap in the wall, sir."said a shadow demon to his master, the Master of the shadows, Master Darkness. "Good. We will attack tonight. First send the hellhounds in, then a wave of shadow casters, then finally me, but before I'm in, I want the perimeter clear of any magicians or guards. I'm here for the sorcerer."said the master of darkness. As if on cue, dozens of flaming dogs flew for the village as it slept soon to be awoken by the sounds of millions of dogs and villagers screaming. Casting spell after spell, a strong sorcerer flew through the village carrying a child, the queen's child, from harm's way. When she was safe in the wizard tower, he went back for the queen that was running as well towards the tower. When the sorcerer looked around it looked as if they were being attacked be shadows…

Twelve years later…

Chapter 1

"Your highness, we found the problem and we know how to fix it, but we need the sorcerer's help." said a kingdom guard.

"Call me Miceiry and I'm willing to help, on one condition, that you let me teach your daughter, Queen Yana." commented the just arriving sorcerer.

"If I let you teach my daughter will you swear on the seven stars of Fornt that she will be safe and protected from the shadows? Or will she be cramming her head with junk all her life?" said the queen in a bossy but stern way.

"I swear it" said Miceiry with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Then it will be done. What do we need?" said Queen Yana. Month by month the days went on with the building of the "New Beginning". After the wall was built and secured with a security spell that if ever even tried to break the caster would be killed. After four months of building the work was done and Miceiry was ready to teach the daughter of the queen, Eli. On the first day of practice nine year old Eli found herself casting spells quite quickly at first. It started with simple light and levitation spells but then it got big like fire balls and wind spells. After three years of hard work Eli finally mastered the skill of magic.

"Well," said Miceiry as he approached the young princess "you have finally mastered the art of magic after this last lessen you will be a fully fledged mage."

"But I thought the teleporting test was the last one?" said the confused yet confident young girl.

"You must sneak into the castle and steel your mother's favorite jewel earrings without anyone noticing."

"But that would be, that would be-"

"Stealing, yes, I know"

"Well I could never steal from my mo-"

"You pass" interrupted Miceiry.

"What? I pass?"

"Yes, that was the test," explained Miceiry "It was testing you loyalty. You are now a Mage." As he said this a translucent gold ring came out of Miceiry's chest and circled around Eli. "I am proud." Said Miceiry as Eli vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"When I get my hands on you…!" yelled an angry villager.

"Not when; if!" replied Damien, a well known thief in Oshta City tipping over cart after cart of veggies and fruits as he ran with his stolen chicken. He ran past the wall and into his cave on the west side of the village.

"Well finally! You're back." said a female voice.

"Hey Eli look what I've got!" replied Damien in a loud manner. "I see the lights went out again." As he said this he produced a small fire ball from his hand."

"You've been practicing I see." Eli whispered as they made there may to the back of the cave. About ten steps later the cave opened into a huge area. When they approached a wall Damien touched the cave wall and a door appeared. Eli opened the door and entered. As Damien entered, though he closed the front of the cave with a large rock, he thought he saw a shadow of someone.

"I think I saw some-"he was cut off by Eli

"So let's roast that baby up and cook us some dinner."

"Yeah OK." said Damien still confused about the shadow. Eli lit the fire and got the chicken ready to cook. Before Damien closed the second door, he cast a security spell so whatever the shadow was, it wasn't coming in. About ten minutes later Eli announced that dinner was ready. Almost the exact second Damien sat down, the entrance to the cave blew open with such a force that it blew the chicken all the way across the room. "What the-"Damien screamed as he summoned an iron scimitar and thought how someone or something could have gotten through the barrier. He looked over at Eli she was way ahead of him she had already summoned 3 demon clones all armed with full bronze armor and light long swards. As Damien squinted to see through the dust and rocks he spotted shadow assassin. "Why would a shadow assassin want us?" Damien screamed over the wines of the assassin's hellhound.

"Not us, me. There is something I need to tell you. I'm the queen's daughter, the princess."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed as he charged, slid under the shadows legs, and cut the chain of the hellhound's collar. Releasing a hellhound from its collar was like taking someone's heart out so instantly the hellhound disappeared. "I didn't want you to think I was going to run off," said Eli as she summoned Alies, the half cat half assassin warrior "Alies finish him!" Then Alies flew over to the assassin and pulled out a huge mace and completely crushed the shadow. "Alies you are done." As Eli said this, Alies exploded with a ball of light and was gone.

"I was afraid you might… Well, I don't know, leave me."

"Why would I leave you?" Said Damien.

"I don't know well I guess it was foolish not to tell you but now you know so don't freak ok?" Said Eli.

"Well why do these things want you?" replied Damien as he dropped his scimitar and it disappeared with a whoosh.

"I don't know. Oh no it bit you," Said Eli as she rushed over to Damien" here this might tickle." As she said that a golden circle appeared and floated over the wound then just like that is disappeared!

"You really got to teach me that one." Said Damien.

"Ya sure maybe when your older Hahaha." Replied Eli and with that the whole incident was over.


End file.
